Farmer's Daughter
by kellylabelle
Summary: Miley is just your average southern belle. Nate is just your average spoiled brat. What happens when he's sent to her daddy's farm for an attitude check and she has to put up with him for a whole summer? r&r pleaseee  :
1. CitySlicker

**Chapter 1 - City Slicker**

Miley's POV

He was coming today to a tiny town in the middle of Tennessee. Most people would wonder why he would want to visit such a small town so far off the map. The answer? He doesn't. He is being forced by his parents to get an attitude adjustment; to remind him that everything in life isn't just given to you. He has never known hard work, and yes by "he" I mean none other than Nate Grey. My dad, being the kind of guy he is took Nate's dad up on the offer of keeping his son for a whole summer, which means I'll spend my whole summer babysitting a good for nothing city boy who probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'plow.' My daddy couldn't see why I was so upset. I remember when he first told me.

"_Dad! You can't just bring him here! Why is he even coming anyway? Like I want to have to spend my summer with him." I had jumped up from my sitting position on the couch. My Dad had just told me the horrible news._

"_Come on, Miles. I don't see what the big deal is. Ain't girls everywhere just dying to meet this boy? I thought you'd be excited." I could see the hurt on his face, but that wasn't going to stop me from putting up a fight._

"_Yeah, other girls who are silly enough to believe that he'd fall for them. I on the other hand know that he is just a spoiled little rich brat. Isn't that why he's coming here in the first place?"_

"_No, he's coming here to learn the meaning of hard work."_

"_Once again; spoiled brat."_

"_Miley Ray! That is enough! This boy is coming this summer whether you want him to or not, and I'm not gonna have any more complaining. You hear me?"_

"_Yes sir, I hear you." _

And that was that. He was coming and I kept my mouth shut for the next few weeks.

"Miley Ray, you want to go with me to pick up the boy?" I gave my dad such an evil look that he just smirked and walked off saying, "I know you're mighty upset Miles, but his dad's a great friend of mine and I couldn't turn him down. That just wouldn't be right of me." I softened a little, my dad was right, it's not his fault his friend needed help, only thing he could do was to offer it.

"I guess you're right Daddy, but I ain't going with you. I'll stay put right here 'til you get back." I might understand my dad's situation, but that doesn't mean I gotta go do everything with him.

"That's fine by me. Why don't you go ahead and get dinner going." He said as he tugged on his work boots. He wore those things everywhere; to work, to the store, to church. Come to think of it, I hadn't ever seen my dad go somewhere without them.

"Sure thing, Daddy." I said and he walked out the door. That's how it worked at my house. I cooked, cleaned, and went to school. Dad worked out on the farm and took care of fixing the things that needed to be fixed. We have had this system ever since my mom died two years ago. It was okay, I guess. I don't hang out with friends much because I hate leaving Daddy home alone. I go to major things like town parties or school events and every now and then I go see a movie with my best friend, Demi. It's just hard to do the things most teens do when you have so much on your plate. Now watching after this city slicker was going to be another thing.

I decided to start on dinner, but had no idea what to make. I didn't know the kind of things they ate out west, or if Nate would even like the things I was going to make. So I decided that I was going to make a nice southern meal for him, and if he didn't like it then he didn't have to eat. I peeled the potatoes and breaded the chicken. After I put the chicken in the oven I started on the Mac N Cheese. It was my dad's and mines favorite side dish and we ate it almost every night. Once that was done I started mashing the potatoes, and cooked the green beans. I had just finished when I heard my dad's old truck pull up the gravel driveway, and I knew I was in for one heck of a night.

Nate's POV

I was sitting in this truck with this stranger. He sat over in the passenger seat mumbling about the work I will be doing. This guy was supposed to be my father's best friend? They couldn't be more opposite each other. My dad wore a suit, always, every single day, his hair neatly combed over to the side, and shiny, black dress shoes. This guy was wearing a plaid flannel shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of old worn out work boots, and his hair was in a mess. I laughed silently to myself at the thought of those two hanging out.

"Here we are." We came to the end of what I thought was a dirt road; instead it turned out to be his driveway. His very long drive way. I looked at the house, and it was different than I expected. It was nice. It had two floors and a wraparound porch with two rocking chairs sitting on it. I had expected a tiny shack that could barely stand up by itself out in the middle of nowhere. Well I got the out in the middle of nowhere part right.

"So do I just leave my bags here and you'll get them later or what?" The man just laughed at me.

"Is there something wrong with your arms?" I looked at the man confused but he just continued to look back at me.

"No, there is nothing wrong with my arms." I told him just as seriously as he had asked me.

"Then there must be something wrong with your brain if you think I'm gonna carry those dad-gum bags for you. The only people I carry bags for are women and the elderly and seeing as you are clearly neither of those I believe you can get them yourself." After that he just opened the truck door and walked out. I just sat there staring at his back dumb-founded. I had never had someone say something like that to me. Come to think of it I have never carried my own bags before.

I got out and then went around to the back where my bags were. I hoisted them onto my back and into my arms and then walked inside the house. Immediately the smell of food hit me. I laid my bags in front of the stairs and walked in the direction of what I assumed to be the kitchen. I saw Billy Ray, the man who picked me up standing there with who I assumed to be his daughter. She also wasn't what I had expected. She was beautiful to say the least; plain, but beautiful. She wore her hair loose so that it fell in gentle waves down her back. She didn't wear much make-up but then again it didn't look like she really needed it. She had a yellow sun-dress on and a pair of cowboy boots, and was glaring at me with full force.

"Nate, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Miley Ray, but you can just call her Miley." I glanced back to her but she was already busy setting the table.

"Hi." I said, but she just ignored me and continued with what she was doing. That was definitely not something I was used to. First the glare and then ignored my greeting; something told me she wasn't very happy about having me as a guest this summer. What happened to southern hospitality?

"Well, Nate, I'll show you to your room but first, let's eat!" I sat down at what I guessed would be my spot. Billy took the head of the table and I sat across from Miley, making a little triangle. I looked at the food and started to load up my plate.

"We say grace first." It was the first words she had spoken to me, but I can see the anger in her eyes at my ignorance of their tradition. I sat the spoon to the mashed potatoes down and Billy said grace. Afterwards they loaded their plates so I assumed it was safe to do the same. Miley and her dad discussed town events and the big town dance going down in someone's barn. That's when the conversation turned to me.

"Well that's great." Billy said. "That's a perfect time for you to show Nate the town and to introduce him to some of your friends." I smiled at this. I wouldn't mind some personal time with Miley, but apparently she did.

"What, Dad? No! Why should I be stuck babysitting him? I had plans of my own to do that night! I don't want to have to come home early because he couldn't handle it!" Ouch, babysitting?

"Include him in your plans." He said as he simply continued eating.

"UGH!" She stormed from the table with only half of her plate finished. I started to wonder what I did to piss her off so badly, but didn't get too far into my thoughts.

"Well, come on Nate, I'll show you to your room." We got up from the table and went up the stairs to a room that was the second door down the hallway. I opened it to find a twin sized bed, a dresser and door that lead to a Jack-N-Jill bathroom.

"Where's the TV?" I asked as Billy was about to leave the room.

He once again just laughed, "There ain't one. And Miley's next door and I'm down the hall. You need anything just ask." He chuckled to himself as he closed the door, and I knew one thing, this was going to be one long summer.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! Review pleaseeee! (:**


	2. Milk

**Chapter 2 – Milk**

Nate's POV

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all I could say. First I get woken up by an annoying rooster at the crack of dawn, then the hot water shower I was taken suddenly turned freezing, and now I'm standing in this barn staring at the biggest challenge I have ever faced, Mary Sue. No, Mary Sue is not a person, Mary Sue is a cow; a big, black and white, milk making machine, and now I was being asked to take the milk out of the big, black and white, milk making machine.

"I've actually got to touch that!" I said pointing to what Billy Ray had called the utters. "Isn't that like an invasion of privacy?" Billy just sat there laughing at me. I'm starting to think he thinks I'm his own little comedy show.

"Well, there is only one way to get the milk out of old Mary Sue here, and that is through them utters right there. Now I'll explain how to do it one more time, but then you're gonna do it on your own." Once again he sat down on the stool next to the cow and started to show me how to 'milk' a cow. "Okay, now you take your hand and start squeezing from the top all the way down, and make sure you get it in the bucket. Now remember don't squeeze to hard or Mary Sue will, well, for lack of better words: tell you what she thinks."

Billy got up, handed me a different bucket, and said "Get going." I sat down on the stool Billy was sitting on only a few seconds ago, and started milking. The moment I began I knew I had tugged too hard, because Mary Sue reared back and kicked the bucket. I guess that is what Billy meant. So I started again, and more gentle this time. I soon came to find, milking a cow wasn't that hard, but I didn't want to do it again.

I finished, grabbed the bucket, and walked to the house, splashing milk out the whole way there. That's when Miley saw me. I thought today would be different, maybe she was just having a bad day last night, and didn't really mean to be so mean towards me. I was wrong. This morning I walked downstairs to find Miley washing dishes, and when I asked her where my breakfast was she simply pointed to a plate of eggs, a biscuit, and bacon, and after when I asked why it wasn't warm she simply stated that 'if you wanted it to be warm you should've eaten with everyone else.' And now she was once again glaring at me.

"You're gonna lose all the milk!" She yelled as she ran towards me. She took the bucket from me and carefully carried inside and set it on the counter.

"What's the big deal?" I asked, but really should've kept my mouth shut, because all it earned me was another glare.

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that is the milk we drink, and we now are barely gonna have enough for ourselves, let alone enough to sell!" She huffed and turned away from me.

"Look, I'm sorry." I started to apologize.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She stopped me in the middle of what I was saying. I just turned and walked out. She was freaking out over nothing. It was just milk for crying out loud. You can buy it at the store. I soon saw Billy and walked towards him.

"Am I done?" I asked frustrated, and once again he just laughed.

"Nope, you got yourself a long day ahead, boy." I just groaned and he just laughed some more.

Miley POV

Ugh, I can't stand that boy! Like we have enough money to go out and buy milk when we are already short on money. Daddy barely makes enough to keep our farm running. I knew having that boy here was going to be no good, but no, Daddy just had to help his friend.

I couldn't stand to be in the house anymore. I didn't want to see Nate screw everything up so I called Demi.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dem, it's me. Wanna go shopping for the party tonight?" I could almost hear her smile over the phone. That girl loved to shop and hated the fact that I didn't.

"YES!" I laughed and told her I'd meet her in a few. I told Daddy where I was going and then got into the big pick-up truck. I loved everything about my town. I loved the fact that it was so small that you could drive right through it, and not notice that you did. I loved the fact that everything was so close and you didn't have to miles and miles to get what you needed. Most girls my age hated the smallness; they said it wasn't for them, and that they were born for a big city. This city was perfect for me. I wanted to live my whole life here.

I pulled up to the Tastee Freeze, where me and Demi always met. Mainly it was because Demi had a huge crush on the guy who worked behind the counter. His name was Colt, and we have had the same classes since kindergarten, but that's what happens in a small town. He was okay. He was sweet, but just not my type. He used girls a lot, but Demi believed she could change him. Who am I to crush her dream?

When I walked in she was already talking to him. I decided to just walk up to the both of them.

"Hey guys!" I said sitting down on the bar stool next to Demi's.

"Hey Miles." greeted Colt. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just my best friend so we can do a little shopping." I giggled and Demi blushed.

"Sure thing." He said and I pulled Demi out of her chair. "See you around, Demi."

Demi and I walked out of the store and I swear she was blushing up a storm.

"Did you hear that? He said 'See you around!'" She was on cloud nine, but it looked like she was about to come crashing down to earth. The girl who made it a personal goal to ruin my life turned the corner. She hated me, why? I don't know, but what I did know is the poison hatred in her eyes when she saw me and Demi.

"Now, now Demi dear, let's not get a big head about little Colt in there. We all know who he is taking to the Hoedown tomorrow." I laughed at her. Only she would call a party in a barn a 'hoedown.' Unlike most people, Selena didn't grow up here. She moved in the 10th grade. Her dad got offered a better position and had to take it, even if it meant moving off the map. She on the other hand never got over leaving her big city apartment.

"Doesn't he actually have to ask you first?" A smack in the face; exactly what I had been hoping for. She stumbled and huffed, looking for the perfect comeback. "That's what I thought." I grabbed Demi's arm once again and pulled her away with me, both of us laughing at Selena's face as she still tried to think of a comeback.

Now it was time for some shopping.

**Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't my best but it's getting you ready for what's coming up (: review pleaseeeeee (:**


	3. Barn Parties

**Chapter 3 – Barn Parties**

Miley's POV

I walked into my house later that afternoon still celebrating my triumph over Selena earlier that day; a victory smile still plastered to my face, until I saw Nate, sitting on our sofa with my dad. I checked the time; 4:00. Usually my dad worked until 6.

"Why aren't y'all still out there working?" Nate turned my way immediately. My dad however just sat there staring at his paper.

"The barn party is tonight. Starts at 6 and I have to get there early to set up. I promised Annabeth that I would." I nodded, not that he could see me. Annabeth was one of my dad's best friends. They grew up together, along with Nate's dad. I still don't know why Mr. Grey left, but I didn't think about it any further. I just ran upstairs with my bag of new clothes, and started to get ready.

I emptied the contents of the bag onto my bed. I had only bought things for tonight, and the main thing being a new sundress. It was yellow and fell off my shoulders, and was held in the middle by a thick brown belt. I wasn't going to buy it until Demi insisted that I did. I decided to take my time getting ready for the party. My dad had to get there early, but I however could show up when I wanted to.

I started with a shower, and after shopping outside all day I deserved it. I just smiled and let the water fall over me; washing away my problems. There is only one thing besides a shower that can calm me down when I'm stressed or confused, and that is an actual rain shower. I love to stand out in the rain and let it just wash everything away.

Once when I was 5 I was outside playing, and it started raining, my brother ran inside, screaming at me to do the same, but I just couldn't. I loved the way it felt too much. Trace eventually gave up and just started laughing at me.

I felt a twinge of pain, brought on by the memory. I miss Trace. He left a year before mom died. I was 7 and he had just turned 18. They were yelling at him again; he had snuck in late, past his curfew.

"_I'm 18! I'm a legal adult I can do what I want!" _Daddy was angry; yelling back at him like that was going to solve anything. Momma sat on the sofa crying. I was hidden on the stairs; no one knew I was there, just watching as everything went down.

"_If you are such an adult the hell out of my house!"_

"_Billy, no!" _I heard my mom cry, but her cry was lost. Trace stormed up the steps, not even seeing me, but I followed him all the way to his room where I found him packing.

"_Trace, please don't go! Please? I need my brother. I need you!" _ I sat there crying, but my words fell on deaf ears. He didn't care, he just wanted out. He had finished packing and was carrying his suitcase down the stairs. I tried to take it from him, but it didn't work. He easily tugged it out of my grasp. He shoved Daddy out of the way and walked straight out the door. I ran after him; I would've followed him right out the door if it hadn't been for Daddy holding me back.

"_Trace! Trace! Please don't go! Please!" _I called after his retreating back. He just got into dad's old car and drove away. I cried the whole night; so did my mom. Me, because I lost my brother and best friend. Her, because she lost her son and she might never get to see him again. She knew she was dying, and her last memory of her son was the fight he had with Dad. She never really got over that.

I realized I had been in the shower too long when the water changed from hot to cold, and decided to get out and get ready. I pulled on my robe and started on my hair. I dried it and then left it in a soft curl. For make up all I put on was mascara. It's all I ever wore. Then I put on my new sundress with a necklace and my pair of nice cowboy boots, and finally I was ready, just as my dad called up the stairs.

"I'm leaving, Bud! Nate's riding with you!"

"What? Why?" I hollered back down at my dad.

"Because, He ain't ready and I got to go!" I didn't bother arguing with my Dad; we both knew he would win. So instead I waited for Nate to get ready. I swear he is worse than a girl. It was 5:55 when Nate finally came down the stairs. I looked at him, and was shocked at what I saw. I had been expecting him to wear some city outfit, but instead he was wearing a plaid shirt tucked into some wrangler jeans and a pair of work boots that looked just like my Dad's.

"Sorry I took so long. You're dad laughed at my first outfit and then gave me some of his clothes to wear. I don't look stupid do I?"

"You look good." It wasn't a lie. He actually did look really good. I saw a smile break out on his face, but then he was back to the same old guy he is.

"So you think I'll fit in with your kind of people?" I rolled my eyes, you can change the clothes but you can't change the guy wearing them.

"Let's go." I grabbed my keys and we went and got in my truck. Most of the ride was silent with neither of us having anything to say to each other. I was perfectly okay with the silence, but he wasn't. After about 10 minutes of silence he spoke.

"Why do you hate me?" The question took me off guard, and I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to start this night off with a fight, and I didn't want to lie to him either. Thankfully I didn't have to answer. I was saved by the barn. The Johnson's barn shown bright with a bunch of stringed lights lighting the barn and the trees around it. I smiled; tonight was going to be fun.

Nate's POV

I walked into the barn right behind Miley. We were late and so the party had already started. It took a total of 3 seconds for me to lose track of Miley, so then I was lost. The only people I knew in the whole town were Miley and Billy and neither of them were anywhere in sight, but someone else was. I looked to see a girl around Miley's age walking right towards me. She had dark, black hair and was wearing a red dress and some sandals.

"Hey," she said, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, the name is Nate. You?"

"Selena." She said with a smile that was a little too big. "I saw you walk in with Miley. Are y'all friends?" I laughed. I had no idea she didn't answer my question earlier.

"Sort of; I'm staying with them for the summer." Her smile only got a wider.

"Perfect." She said. I looked at her confused, but she just continued to smile up at me. "Would you like to dance?" I smiled, and let her lead me onto the dance floor.

Miley's POV

I was standing next to Demi and Colt when I saw them. Nate and Selena were dancing; together. I was fuming and I didn't know why. It didn't take long for Demi to see the look on my face.

"What's wrong with-" but she saw where my eyes were staring. "Oh." I made a move to go over there but Demi's arm held me back.

"You don't want to do that Miley. I thought you didn't even like the guy."

"You know what, you're right." Right then my ex boyfriend Jake came walking up to me. We had only broken up about 2 months ago. Jake was sweet, but not for me. He didn't understand why I had so much responsibility at my house, and why I couldn't go out every night of the week.

"Hey, Miles." He said with the smile that won me over the first time we started dating. "Do you wanna dance?" This time I smiled, it was the perfect way to get Nate and Selena off my mind.

"Sure, Jake." He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. The song was _I Can Love You Like That _by John Michael Montgomery. It was our old song. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I couldn't picture dancing to this song with anybody but you." He said looking dead into my eyes, and suddenly I remembered the first time that I had ever spoken to Jake. We've known each other our whole lives but never had a conversation until 2 years ago when we were at a barn party, like this one and he asked me to dance, to this song. I knew what he was trying to do; recreate the night we met.

"I g-got to g-go." I managed to get out.

"Wait, at least finish the song. Please?" I couldn't. Jake was so sweet, but I couldn't lead him on like this.

"No, sorry, Jake." I took off out of the barn only to have Nate follow me out.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I climbed into my truck.

"Go back inside Nate." But instead he just climbed up into the truck.

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine." I said as I tore out of the field I was parked in. I took once quick glance back at the barn and saw Jake standing there with hurt in his eyes.

**Author's note: Hey everybody! I know there is a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, but everything is important! So let me know what you think! Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (:**


	4. Homeboy

**So I have decided to put the disclaimer here so I won't get in trouble. The song Homeboy that Miley is going to sing doesn't belong to me it belongs to Eric Church (with a few modified changes).**

**Chapter 4 – Homeboy**

Miley's POV

I sped down the dirt road not worrying about getting caught; everybody was at the party still. I quickly turned down another dirt road and continued 'til I reached an empty field no one owned. It had been abandoned after its original owners left town. I parked next to its huge barn. I climbed out and slammed the door and I heard Nate do the same. I swung open the door and climbed up to the loft where I always sat when I came here. It was the loft right above the door so I swung out the window doors and sat down on the edge. I was still breathing hard and it took me a few minutes before I saw that Nate had sat next to me.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get out of there?" I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there for a minute.

"I couldn't do it." He gave me a look and I knew I wasn't being clear. "Jake is such a sweet guy, but I couldn't lead him on. I can't be in a relationship with him and have him not understand." The tears had started to fall. I tried to wipe them away so Nate wouldn't see, but it was no use. Everything I had been carrying on my shoulders since my brother left finally came crashing down.

"Understand what?" I didn't know if I wanted to answer. Could I really trust him? Just a few hours ago I hated this guy, so why do I now want to spill my guts to him? Would he even understand? He has a mom and a dad and never had to work a day in his life other than today. One day doesn't change a person.

"You wouldn't understand." I shifted my body so I was facing away from him. I laid my head on my knees and just let the tears flow. I didn't care anymore if Nate saw or not.

"Try me." His voice was barely and audible whisper and I could tell he was trying to be gentle. I drew a shaky breath and gave up fighting. I wanted to tell him, I needed to tell him; I needed to tell someone.

"Jake was a really good guy. He was sweet and he treated me right, but he just never could see why I couldn't go out every single night, and why I couldn't just leave and go somewhere with him. I had so much responsibility at my house. I had to cook and clean, because my dad just couldn't. He never done it before and I used to help my mom. When she died I couldn't just let him take care of everything on his own. We were already struggling with the farm and he couldn't take on both jobs. I was only 8 at the time, but I cooked and I cleaned and I went to school. Jake just couldn't see why I had to do it. I tried to explain it to him so many times, but he would just think I was trying to blow him off. Eventually he got so mad that he broke up with me, and I couldn't lead him on tonight. I couldn't let him think that things were different now when they weren't."

We sat there in silence while Nate took it all in. Tears continued to fall down my face, but they weren't rushing now.

"It would be different if Trace was still here." After I said that I wished I could've taken it back. I hadn't spoken about Trace in years. Daddy doesn't like to talk about it. He blames himself more than anyone; even Trace. And eventually people quit asking where he had gone. My friends knew not to bring him up, even though they didn't know the whole story. No one but me and Daddy know the entire story, and here I was about to tell some stranger.

"Who's Trace?" I had to tell him now. I had already done gone talked about it, I couldn't leave him hanging.

"My brother; well he was my brother, still is actually. I just don't know where he is. He, um, ran out on us after he had turned 18. He had a huge fight with Daddy. The only time I heard from him after that was when we got a phone call a few years later. Mom had just died, and I had answered the phone. He asked for Daddy, but I was so excited to just hear his voice. I chatted away forever 'til he finally got frustrated and yelled at me to give Daddy the phone. My eyes welded up with tears and I handed Daddy the phone but secretly I went and picked up the one in the kitchen. He might have yelled at me but I still wanted to hear his voice. The voice I missed so much.

He was asking dad for money. He was in jail and needed bail. Daddy was furious asking what he had done to land in jail. Turns out he got caught selling drugs. Daddy slammed the phone down and told me to go pack a pair of clothes. We were going to get him out. He got arrested all the way in Memphis so Daddy had to take me with him. He couldn't leave me at home and it was too late notice to get someone to watch me.

I was excited. I was finally gonna be able to see my brother again. When we got to the jail Daddy told me to wait in the truck but I refused. I wanted to see Trace so badly. I followed close to Daddy; hanging on the end of his shirt, smiling ear to ear at the fact of seeing my brother.

Dad talked to the man and paid the money and finally I got to see him, only it didn't look like him. I was scared of this guy. He had a tattoo on his neck and looked mean; evil even. That wasn't my brother, but I thought, it had to be because Daddy wouldn't have bailed out the wrong guy. So I walked up to him.

'_Smiley!' _ He said. It was my nickname that he had given me. I knew it was him. I ran and gave him a hug; my huge smile back in place.

'_You're coming home with us right?' _ I asked so hopeful.

'_No.' _My dad answered, _'He's staying right here. He ain't coming back to my house like this.' _ Daddy was making it very clear that he wasn't welcome. _'Here's what he's gonna do: he is gonna stay here and wait for his trial, and he is gonna show up for it to so he doesn't waste my hard earned money, and then he is gonna do whatever the court judge tells him to. Then he's is gonna clean up his act, but he is NEVER coming back to our house.' _

I could hear the white hot anger in my dad's words even if his voice was calm. I let go of Trace and tears started to fall down my cheeks. Daddy pulled me away and put me in the truck and sped away leaving Trace on the sidewalk. I never saw him after that. Later I found out Trace did 2 years of prison time and then got caught again and did 4 years the next time. He's still out there on the streets, and I just wish he'd come home."

I took a breath and a fresh new wave of tears started to flow. Nate put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. It felt nice.

"I'm so sorry, Miley." I could tell he was being genuine when he said it. I just cried some more, then remembered something.

"I wrote a song about it. It's meant as if I was singing it to him." I hadn't told that to anybody either.

"Can I hear it?" Suddenly I became very shy. I had never let anybody hear me before, but then decided it was a night of first.

"Why not?" I grabbed the guitar that I kept up there and strummed it a bit to make sure it was in tune. "It's called Homeboy."

"_You were too bad for this little square town  
>with your hip-hop hat and your pants on the ground.<br>Saw you cuss out mom, push Daddy around  
>before you tore off in his car.<em>

_Now here you are runnin' these dirty ol' streets  
>Tattoo on your neck, fake gold on your teeth.<br>Got the 'hood here snowed but you can't fool me  
>we both know who you are.<em>

_Homeboy, you're gonna wish one day  
>you were sitting on the gate of a truck by the lake<br>with your high school flame on one side  
>Ice cold beer on the other<em>

_Ain't no shame in a blue collar forty;  
>little house, little kid, little small town story.<br>If you don't ever do anything else for me  
>just do this for me, brother,<em>

_Come on home, boy._

_I was haulin' this hay to Uncle Joe's farm.  
>Thought of us barefoot kids in the yard<br>It seems we were just catchin' snakes in the barn  
>Now you're caught up in this mess.<em>

_I could use a little help unloading these bales.  
>Daddy could keep you pretty busy<br>with a hammer and a nail  
>It ain't a glamorous life but it'll keep you out of jail.<br>Not worry us all to death._

_Homeboy you're gonna wish one day  
>you were sitting on the gate of a truck by the lake<br>with your high school flame on one side  
>Ice cold beer on the other<em>

_Ain't no shame in a blue collar forty;  
>little house, little kid, little small town story.<br>If you don't ever do anything else for me  
>just do this for me, brother,<em>

_Come on home, boy._

_You can't hold back the hands of time  
>Momma's done gone and so is Daddy's mind.<br>Won't you come on back and make it all right,  
>before he's called home, boy.<em>

_Come on home, boy."_

I finished and I looked at Nate. He had tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful, Miles." I smiled. Then I remembered something else.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically.

"About 8. Why?" I looked around and noticed it was getting dark out, and I smiled once more.

"It's almost time for the real party to start."

**Author's note: Hey everybody! So yes I know this is a long chapter, but it's very crucial. Can you feel the shift in Miley and Nate's relationship? Will it continue to grow, or will someone smash it? Read and find out! Review pleaseeeeeeee! (:**


	5. Kick It in the Sticks

**Chapter 5 – Kick It in the Sticks**

Nate's POV

Miley and I were back in her truck and she was speeding once more. Not because she was upset, but because she was in a hurry. She said we had to drop by her house before going back to the party. I was still kind of curious what she meant when she said 'the real party was about to start.' We raced down her long gravel driveway and she skidded to a stop, and jumped out.

"I'm going to change it'll only take a minute!" She called to me as she ran up the stairs. Change? Why? Weren't we going back to the party? I didn't give it another thought though and just stood at the bottom of the stairs. I started to look around and really take in the things in the house. There was only one TV in the entire house and it sat in the living room next to the stairs, behind it was the kitchen, and next to that was the dining room. It didn't sound like much but every room was just so big.

I heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Miley walking back down. She was now wearing daisy dukes, a light blue tank top that was short enough to where I could see that she was also wearing a brown belt, and still had on her cowboy boots. She looked nothing short of sexy. I smiled, then thought,

"Should I change too?" She giggled, and I smiled.

"Just un-tuck your shirt and you're good." I did what she said and realized that the blue on her tank top matched the blue in my shirt. I smiled; liking the idea of us matching. She grabbed her keys and a cameo jacket off the rack, and we were once again in her truck.

She was speeding down the road, blaring _Kick it in the Sticks, _by Brantley Gilbert when her cell phone went off. She looked at the name and then picked it up saying, "Hey, trouble, what's up?" She laughed and told 'trouble' that we would be there in a few minutes.

"Where exactly are we going Miley?" I had a feeling that it wasn't back to the barn.

"You'll see." was all she said, and turned down another dirt road; this one leading into the woods. We drove until we reached a large clearing and I did see. There were about 20 trucks parked all around a big bonfire. A few of the trucks had their tailgates down, and had coolers of beer. Miley brought the car to a stop and we both got out. As we were walking towards the bonfire I noticed her hand just swinging there beside her side, so I grabbed it and intertwined our fingers. I smiled when I saw that she didn't pull her hand away. Instead she just walked closer to me.

She walked up to one of the trucks and grabbed us both a beer. She pulled me by our still intertwined hands over to where some of her friends were standing. The only girl standing there shot her a confused look, but Miley just ignored it.

"Hey, everybody!" She said with a huge smile. "This is Nate." One of the guys standing there stuck out his hand and said, "What's up man? My name is Colt. This is Demi and Jake." I shook the guy's hand and smiled at the other two. Jake didn't seem very happy to have me there, but Demi on the other hand dropped the confused faced and smiled.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." She said as she playfully nudged Colt, but no one had a chance to say anything after that because _Country Girl(Shake it for me), _by Luke Bryan started to play. Miley and Demi smiled at each other and jumped up into the back of a different truck and started dancing. I was shocked. It was a side of Miley I hadn't seen yet, and I kind of liked it. I had almost thought she had completely forgotten about me until she reached down to pull me up onto the truck too and we started dancing together.

We were dancing really close with both of our hands together now. I wasn't sure how to dance to country music, so Miley took the lead. I caught on soon though and took the lead back from her. The whole time we were dancing our hands stayed together. The song was coming to an end and I looked in her eyes. Her face was so close; I leaned in and pressed my lips onto hers. I could feel her smile and I deepened the kiss. The next thing I knew I was being pulled backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I opened my eyes to see Jake standing there fuming mad, and looking wasted. "Kissing someone else's girl is a way to get your ass beat." Miley step around to face him.

"I ain't your girl, Jake. We broke up 3 months ago!" Jake didn't even seem to hear her. He just pushed her away and came towards me. I jumped backwards off of the truck so was standing on solid ground. He jumped on top of me and knocked me to the ground. He raised his fist to punch me but I rolled over to where I was on top. I raised my fist to hit him, but he was so drunk that I decided it wasn't worth it. I just got up off of him and walked away. That was a bad mistake. He got and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and punched me in the face.

I stumbled back clutching my bleeding nose, and saw Colt and some other guy hold Jake back. Miley ran up to me and asked if I was okay. I nodded.

"It ain't anything I can't handle."

"You're bleeding!" I took off my shirt and held it to my nose. I wasn't wearing anything now and I saw Miley checking out my abs.

"See something you like?" I asked all smart aclehy. She just blushed and playfully hit me on the shoulder. A few moments later Colt came running up to me.

"Hey, Bud. How you feeling?" I just repeated what I said to Miley earlier. Colt nodded and said, "We got someone to take Jake home. That was something you know; you not hitting him an' all. Any other guy here would've." I nodded; I knew what he meant.

"He was drunk. I didn't think it would've been right." I could see that Colt agreed with me.

"Do you wanna go home, Nate?" Miley asked, still worried about my nose.

"Naw, we can still enjoy the party." She smiled and I smiled back at her, even though I don't think she saw it through the shirt. I sat on the tailgate of the truck I was just dancing on and Miley sat next to me. I held the shirt with one hand, and held Miley's in the other.

Miley's POV

I could just kill Jake, but on the other hand Nate was right. He was drunk, and didn't fully know what he was doing. Still, he interrupted that amazing kiss between me and Nate, and I doubted that Nate would kiss me again after what just happened, but I couldn't get the softness of his lips off my mind or the fact that he was sitting shirtless next to me.

Demi walked up a few minutes later with two new beers for me and Nate. Nate's nose had stopped bleeding and we all just sat there and talking. I smiled seeing Colt and Nate becoming closer as friends. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all. Soon I noticed that most people had left and decided that we should leave too.

We climbed into the truck and this time I let Nate drive. He held my hand all the way home and I sat there smiling like an idiot in the passenger seat. We pulled up to the house and climbed out. Nate walked me to the door and smiled.

"What?" I asked smiling back up at him.

"I've been thinking about that kiss." The smile was toying on the corner of his lips.

"What about it?" I asked suggestively.

He didn't say anything but instead leaned down and placed his lips gently on my mine. I felt him deepen the kiss, and I did the same. Soon we were making out right on the porch, but all too soon it was over and he pulled away.

We went inside and walked up to our rooms. He smiled and said, "Goodnight, Miley Ray." He let go of my hand and walked into his room. I smiled and walked into mine. Yep, I thought, this summer is gonna be just fine.

**Author's note: Hey guys! How did you like it? The whole idea came from the song Kick It in the Sticks by Brantley Gilbert. I have some sad news everybody! I'm gonna be gone at a camp all next week so I won't be able to update, but I promise I will as soon as I get back! Review pleaseeeeee? (:**


	6. One Week Later

**Chapter 6 – One Week Later**

Miley's POV

I smiled when I saw Nate walk down the steps for breakfast. It had been one week since that amazing kiss and I just can't get it out of my head. The most that we have done since then is sneak hand holding underneath the table when my dad wasn't looking, and a kiss on the cheek every now and then. We haven't had a chance to talk about that night. Daddy is always keeping Nate busy to the point where he is too tired to do anything but eat dinner and then go to bed; though every now and then I hear him playing guitar through the wall in between our rooms.

We only get a few chances a day to get a conversation going, and it never goes deep enough to actually talk about anything, but I smiled when I realized that we were the only two around. I was standing by the stove cooking bacon. Nate walked up to me and put his hand around my waist.

"Good morning Miss Miley Ray." My heart fluttered when he said my name, just like it always did. I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Nate." We were silent; just standing there like that. I started to sing the song that had been stuck in my head for the past few days.

"What song are you singing?" Nate asked with a confused look on his face. Of course he wouldn't know the song, but everyone around here did.

"_Louisiana Woman and Mississippi Man._ By Loretta Lynn and Conway Twitty. It's my favorite song." Nate smiled and looked down at me and said,

"Well, it sounds amazing when you sing it." I smiled and looked up into his eyes. I saw him close his eyes and move in for a kiss. I closed mine and waited for his sweet lips to touch mine, but just then I heard,

"Miley, is breakfast ready yet?" I sighed and opened my eyes.

"In just a minute, Daddy!" I called back up the steps. Nate's hands dropped from my waist and I knew the moment was gone. My anger flared at Dad. He always had to say something at the wrong time; always had to ruin the moment. I calmed myself, by reminding myself that it wasn't his fault. Me and Nate hadn't told him anything about that night. I didn't really know what happened that night. Are me and Nate together or are we just _really_ good friends? I just wish I had a chance to talk to him about it.

Dad walked down the steps and clapped his hands together.

"Well, Howdy do, this smells great, Miles." I forced a smile and told him thanks. I set the table and we all sat down and ate. I listened as Daddy gave Nate his list of chores for the day and smiled when I realized there wasn't as much a usual. In fact there wasn't that much at all. After breakfast Nate helped me clear the table and I told him what I had been thinking about since I heard the list.

"You don't have much to do today so I was thinking that tonight maybe we could go see a movie or something?" Nate smiled at the idea and his smile made my heart jump.

"Yeah we definitely should." I smiled back at him and then let him get on with his chores. I started to work on the house work. I cleaned the dishes and wiped down the counters, and then started on the laundry. After that I started to think about what to wear tonight.

Nate's POV

The sun felt like it was 110 degrees, but I knew it really was only around 93. Tennessee summers were definitely hotter than California ones. I was hauling hay to the barn with Miley on my mind; wondering what it would've been like if Dad hadn't moved out to California when I was a baby. Would Miley and I be friends? Would we hate each other? Would I be a completely different person? The question kept piling up, but there was one I really wanted to know. I got to the barn and saw Billy, and decided to ask him.

"Hey, Billy, can we talk for a second?" He was cleaning one of the horse's hoofs. He put it down and then looked at me.

"Make it fast, boy."

"I wanted to know how you and my father met; like how you guys became good friends." He looked at me for a minute then sat down. I sat down on a stool facing him.

"Well, your dad and I met when we were in the first grade. Some kid was picking on him and I stopped it. After that he kept me around. Sorta like a body guard, but then we became best friends. We were as different as night and day though. I was captain of the football team and he was captain of the chess team. I was always looking out for him, and he looked out for me, just in a different way. He helped me with my grades, and tutored me when I was failing classes. I doubt I would've graduated if it wasn't for him.

He ran off to college and found some girl who thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. She is your mom. I stayed here and married my high school sweetheart. Your dad came back and got a house here and then you were born and then Miley was born a year later. Y'all's moms used to joke about you two growing up and falling in love, but then your dad got an offer for the job of his dreams out west so y'all moved when you were only 2. Then he climbed his way to the top pretty fast. I haven't seen him since the day he moved out there. We talk some, but not often. I just figure he's too busy with work."

I nodded. Still trying to take what he just said in. I felt bad for Billy. Dad went on trips all the time. Did he think he was better than everybody in this town now? Even better then the guy who saved him through his whole high school career? I suddenly felt angry at my dad for taking me away from here; away from Billy and Miley.

Billy stood up and got back to work, and I did the same. I was going to have a long talk with my dad later. How could he do that to his best friend? Billy was so naïve enough to think that Dad was just too busy. I went inside to grab the slops for the pigs and found Miley sitting in the kitchen with a glass of sweet tea. Right away she noticed the look on my face was not a happy one.

"Nate, what's wrong?" She stood up and walked around to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"My dad is what's wrong. I just talked to your dad about him. My dad left this town and never looked back. He didn't even think about the fact that he was leaving his best friend behind. Did you know that Billy is the only reason my dad didn't get his ass beat up every day? And my dad just left him. He doesn't even talk to your dad anymore except when he needed this favor, and Billy just thinks it's because he's too busy! My dad is such a…"

"Nate," She said cutting me off. "So your dad messed up. Getting mad at him isn't going to fix it. I learned that the hard way. I was so mad at my dad for telling Trace to come back, but not talking to him, and not eating, and pretending like he didn't exist didn't bring my brother back; and getting mad at your dad isn't going to change the past 16 years."

I softened. She was right. My tense muscles relaxed in her embrace. I leaned back and put my hand on her cheek.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." I whispered. She smiled up at me.

"Neither can I." She said. I pulled out of our embrace and saw her face fall.

"I better go get my chores done so we can go tonight." She nodded her head in agreement then kissed me on the cheek. I grabbed the slops for the hogs and headed outside. I fed them then pulled out my phone. It was time for me to talk to my dad.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey, son how is it going?"

"It's going great. I can see why you and Billy are best friends. Actually I can see why you are best friends with him, but not why he is best friends with you." There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"What do you mean?" His confusion was obvious in his voice, but I heard something else; guilt maybe?

"I mean that Billy saved your butt in high school. He stuck around not just to protect you, but because he liked you as a person, and now you've just up and abandoned him. He thinks that you don't talk to him because you're too busy all of the time." My voice was getting louder, and I was getting angrier. "Did you even stop to think that this was the guy who would've given up his life for you? You were his BEST friend. He took me in for you! But you wouldn't do the same for Trace or Miley, would you?"

There was silence on the other end.

"I knew it." I hung up and started to get to work on my chores. I put my dad out of my mind and started to think about my date with Miley tonight.

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm back from camp! I had so much fun. I hope you liked the new chapter! Decided to answer a few of the question about Billy and Nate's dad (who btw doesn't have a name…suggestions?) Would've had it up earlier, but I went out to eat with the grandparents. Review pleaseeeeee! (:**


	7. HoneyBee

**So once again the song that it is gonna be used in this chapter is called Honey Bee and all rights belong to Blake Shelton. I don't own anything (:**

**Chapter 7 – Honey Bee**

Miley's POV

I frowned at the insides of my closet. Clothes were scattered all around on the floor. I couldn't find an outfit to wear. Everything looked wrong, wasn't dressy enough, or was too dressy. I didn't know how nice to look. I didn't even know if this was an official date. Nate called it a date, but was it a REAL date, or is that just a word he used?

I looked at the clock, it was 7:40. Nate and I are supposed to be leaving at 8 so we can catch a movie at 8:15. I still had to find an outfit and do my hair and makeup. I went back to the second outfit I tried on. It was the one I hated the least. I put on my cut off shorts with my yellow flowing tank. I pulled on my cowboy boots, but still something was missing. I looked over in the corner of my room and saw my brown belt. I smiled when I realized that was what I needed.

I started on my hair. I straightened it with my new chi, and then started on my makeup. Once again I just wore mascara.

"Durn it!" I shouted when I looked at the clock. It was 8:05. We were never gonna make it to the movie on time. I rushed to the top of the stairs to find Nate waiting at the bottom of them. He smiled when he saw me walk down and once more my heart leapt. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots that were obviously borrowed from my dad. I got to the bottom of the stairs and he grabbed my hand.

"You ready to go?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled back at me.

"Now wait just a dad-gum minute!" Daddy said cutting in, "I'm still the Father and I still get to set a curfew. I don't want y'all out later than 10:30. Ya hear me?"

Nate smiled what I like to call him charming smile and said, "Don't worry, Sir. We'll be home." I let go on Nate's hand and ran and kissed Daddy on the cheek.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Bud."

Nate and I walked out of the house and out to my truck. He held the door open for me and I climbed in the passenger side. He closed the door and went around to the other side. I frowned when I looked the dash and saw that it was 8:10. Nate saw my expression and asked what was wrong.

"We aren't gonna make the movie!" Instead of being upset Nate just laughed.

"So? We can find something else to do." I smiled at his easy-going spirit and it seemed to put me in a calmer mood.

"Okay," I started, "What do you suggest?" He smiled a devilish smile at me.

"How do you feel about surprises?"

"I hate them." I said jokingly.

"Well, you, Miss Miley, are just gonna have to get over it tonight."

"Fine." I said as I pretended to glare at him. He just sat in the driver's seat laughing. I looked out the window but it was too dark to tell where we were going. Nate kept turning on dirt road after dirt road. Finally we came to a stop. I looked out the window to see the old barn where I played my song for him. I looked at him and smiled a huge smile. He just grinned back at me. We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand. We climbed up to the loft, and that's where I saw it. A huge picnic had been laid up in the loft, complete with candles and a blanket.

I gasped. I couldn't think of anything to say. I huge grin was plastered to my face. I turned to him, and couldn't stop myself. I leaned up and kissed him right on the lips. I could feel him smile and depend the kiss. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You didn't plan on us going to the movie at all, did you?" He shook his head and smiled once again.

"You wanna sit down?" I nodded my head and smiled. We sat on the edge where we sat before. I saw all the food laid out. There was chicken, mac n' cheese, mash potatoes, and corn bread.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked impressed. He nodded.

"Demi helped some though." I gave him a look, "Okay, she helped a lot." I laughed and looked into his eyes. "So, shall we eat?"

"We shall." Nate loaded up my plate for me and then loaded up his own. We sat there eating and talking.

"Tell me about Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn. Why do you like them so much?" I was shocked that he remembered.

"Well they were both married to other people, but I think they had something there. I mean Loretta got married when she was only 13, and her husband cheated on her a lot. I think Loretta loved Conway, and I think he loved her too, but they just couldn't be together."

"That's sad. You should be able to be with the one you love." I nodded my head in agreement.

Then he told me about his two older brothers back home and about his mom. I told him about my mom and how she was beautiful, and how she could light up any room she walked into, and it was no wonder my dad fell in love with her.

"You must be a lot like her." He said, and it caught me off guard. No one had ever compared me to my mom before so I assumed I wasn't like her at all.

"No," I said shaking my head, "She was beautiful and graceful. I'm not."

"Miley, you most definitely are. I saw what happened when you walked into the barn party. Half of the guys in there stop to stare at you." I started blushing, I had never noticed that. "And I saw you dancing with Jake, and the way you danced with me," He pushed my hair behind my ear and lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes, "You are very graceful."

I smiled and closed my eyes feeling him coming in for a kiss. Soon his soft lips touched mine and I was in heaven. I deepened the kiss and soon we were making out like we were on the porch just a week ago. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I-I love you too." My voice was shaky. He smiled and kissed me again, and I could feel the smile on my lips. He pulled away once more.

"Wait, there's another surprise. I almost forgot." He got up and grabbed my guitar from its hiding place. "I've been writing you a song." He strummed the guitar to make sure in was in tune. "It's called Honey Bee."

_Girl, I've been thinking about us_

_You know I ain't good at this stuff_

_But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest_

_This might come out a little crazy_

_A little sideways, yeah maybe_

_I don't know how long it will take me but I'll do my best_

_If you'll be my sweet, I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine; I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day; I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honey suckle; I'll be your honeybee_

_Yeah that came out a little country_

_But every word was right on the money_

_And I've got you smiling honey, right back at me_

_Now, hold on cuz I ain't done_

_There's more where that came from_

_You know we're just having fun but seriously_

_If you'll be my Louisiana; I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my little Loretta; I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar baby; I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honey suckle; I'll be your honeybee_

_Your kiss just said it all_

_I'm glad we had this talk_

_Nothing left to do but fall in each other's arms_

_Could've said 'I love you'_

_Could've wrote you a line or two_

_Baby all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet; I'll be your strong and steady_

_You'll be my glass of wine; I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You'll be my sunny day; I'll be your shade tree_

_You'll be my honey suckle; I'll be your honeybee_

_You'll be my Louisiana; I'll be your Mississippi_

_You'll be my little Loretta; I'll be your Conway Twitty_

_You'll be my sugar baby; I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You'll be my honeysuckle; I'll me your honey bee._

I looked up at him and I couldn't stop smiling. He started kissing me and I started kissing back. Once again we were making out. Soon it became 10:15 and we had to head home. Nate once again held my hand all the way home, and I couldn't stop talking about his song. We pulled into the drive. Soon I saw a car and someone standing on my porch.

**Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Who could possibly be on the porch? Find out in the next chapter, and btw a LOT of things are about to start going down. Can Nate and Miley's relationship survive it all?**


	8. Trace

**Chapter 8 – Trace**

Miley's POV

I jumped out of the truck before it had even stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I heard Nate yelling at me to stop but I didn't care.

"Trace! Trace! Is that you?" Tears started streaming down my cheeks. He turned and I knew it was him. Yet he looked different. His face was more hallowed and it had scars. His pupils were dilated. He didn't look like himself anymore. Suddenly I was as scared as I had been when I saw him in prison for the first time.

"Smiley!" He said and walked up to me. It wasn't like before. I was no longer a small trusting kid. He gave me a hug but my shoulders stayed tense. "What's wrong?" I opened my mouth to say something but Trace saw Nate first. "Was it you? Did you do something to hurt her?" He made his way over to Nate and started shoving him.

"Did you do this? Huh? Answer me!" I ran and pulled Trace's arm back.

"Stop it Trace! He didn't do anything!" Trace pulled his arm out of my grasp and reared his arm back and hit me in the face. I fell backward onto my back and hit my head.

"Miley!" I heard Nate yelled, but after that everything was a blur. I saw Trace punch Nate, and Daddy run out and grab Trace. The very last thing I remember was Nate standing over me; screaming, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It was something about blood and a head; my head; and someone was telling me to wake up; I was awake….wasn't I? Then everything went black.

Nate's POV

I sat in the hospital waiting to find out the news about Miley. The fall busted the back of her head open and she had lost a lot of blood while waiting for the ambulance. Trace sped off in his car after Billy pulled him off of me.

I held a shirt to my head; Trace's punch cut open my eyebrow, but I refused to get help until I heard how Miley was doing. I felt so guilty. It was my fault Trace slapped her. He was trying to get to me and she was only trying to protect me. I was supposed to protect her. Tears started to form in my eyes and they slid silently down my cheeks. The only person doing worse than me was Billy. Here he was; such a strong tough guy with tears streaming down his cheeks. Not once did I ever expect to see Billy cry. It only made me feel worse. We waited for only 45 minutes but it felt like 45 years. Finally the doctor came out and walked up to us. Billy jumped up from his chair, and I did the same.

"Miley is a very lucky girl. Had she lost any more blood she wouldn't be alive. She is lucky to not have any brain damage. She is still asleep at the moment but y'all are welcome to come to her room, but you, Sir," The doctor said pointing at me, "You need to get that eye of yours checked out first."

"Can't I just see her?" My voice was slightly louder then it should've have been, but the doctor kept his calm disposition.

"I'm sorry, but we don't want you to get an infection in that eye."

"Go on with him, Son, I'll check on Miles." It was the first words Billy had said since we got there. I nodded and left with the nurse that the doctor had called Lisa.

Billy's POV

I looked at my little darling lying in the hospital bed and the tears flowed even harder. She had a head bandage around her forehead, a couple of bandages where she had been cut when she fell, and one large purple bruise where Trace hit her. My little baby was lying in the hospital bed and it was all my fault.

I had asked Trace to come over. It had been 8 years for crying out loud! When he got there I saw how messed up he was. I saw the scars on his face and his dilated pupils. He looked like he had aged forty years. That's when I knew I had made a mistake in inviting him over. He couldn't speak a single sentence slow enough for me to hear, and that's when I knew; he was on meth. He was done with all the 'kiddie' drugs, as he referred to them. He had moved on to the things that control your life. That won't let you go no matter how hard you try.

At first I offered him help; offered to check him to a rehab. He just laughed in my face.

"_You think I want your help? From the father that kicked me out on the streets? No thank you." _He just snarled in my face.

"_Son, you're dying! Look at you! You won't last much longer. You've got to let me help you. Let me make up for the years." _He just laughed again.

"_No, Pops, I think I'm good." _

"_Then get out of my house. You are no longer my family. I try to help you and you don't want it; but I can tell you one thing: if you think I'm gonna let you around Miley like this then you are crazy."_

He once more just laughed. _"Miley? Miley LOVES me. I'm her long lost brother. She'll be running into my arms before you know it."_

"_Get out of my house and stay away from my daughter." _He laughed and slammed the door. I watched from the window to make sure he left, but then Nate and Miley pulled up and I saw Miley jump from the truck and Nate run out after her. I saw her reaction when she saw Trace's face. I knew she knew something was wrong. I saw her tense up when he touched her. I saw him mistake Nate for the reason, and I saw Miley try to stop everything. I ran out of the house after he ran towards Nate, but it was too late for me to stop Trace from hitting Miley. I pulled Trace off and then forced him in his car. He drove away speeding. That's when I saw Nate standing over Miley screaming about her head, and screaming at her to wake up.

I called the ambulance, but it still took forever for them to get there. It was all my fault. If only I had ran out sooner; as soon as when I saw the truck pull up. I shouldn't have let Trace even get close enough to hug Miley. I shouldn't have even called him. It was all my fault.

"Daddy?" I heard a weak voice say.

"Miles? It's me, Bud." A fresh wave of tears started down my cheeks and I saw her open her eyes.

"Daddy, you're crying."

"I know, baby girl. I'll be alright." I reached down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It was like she was three again; when I would pick her up when she fell down, and kiss her boo boos and make them all better.

"Daddy, where's Nate? Is he okay? Please tell me Trace didn't hurt him."

"He's fine. I promise. You really care about that boy, don't you?" I saw a smile cross her face.

"Yeah, I love him, Daddy." I knew that this day would come. I just smiled at my little girl.

"He's a good boy." She just smiled at me.

"I'm glad you approve." Her eyelids fluttered and I knew that all the talking was wearing her out.

"Go to sleep, Bud. I'm gonna go see if the cafeteria has any good food." She closed her eyes but her eyelids still fluttered a bit.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, sweet pea." And she was out.

Miley's POV

I woke up once more to a throbbing pain in my head. This time I was alone. I still hadn't seen Nate yet, and despite my father's assurance that he is okay, I was still worried. Why hadn't he come and seen me? Was it Trace? Did getting punch in the face twice for me finally scare him off? Did it make him realize that he didn't really love me? I was so lost in my thought when the door opened up that I almost jumped out of my skin.

"You scared me to death. It is about time you came and saw me."

"Sorry." My heart froze in fear. It wasn't who I expected at the door.

**Author's note: Heyyy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you lots of stuff was about to go down, and don't worry, there's even more to come; stuff that will test Nate and Miley's love. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee (: I love to know what y'all think. (: **


	9. You're Not My Brother

**Chapter 9 – You're Not My Brother**

Miley's POV

"_You scared me to death. It's about time you came and saw me."_

"_Sorry." My heart froze in fear. It wasn't who I expected at the door._

My hand reached for the button to call the nurse; to call anybody.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His face still looked the same. The only difference was that his pupils were no longer dilated. He took a step towards me. "Now look at you Smiley. You sure do look roughed up. I didn't mean to do this to you." He took another step towards me, but the expression on my face caused him to take it back.

"Get out of here, Trace, and don't call me that." My voice sounded weak even to my own ears.

"What's wrong, Smiles? Don't you want the company of your dear old brother? What happened last night was a big ol' misunderstanding. That's all." My temper flared at what he was saying.

"That's all? THAT'S ALL? I'm lying in the damn hospital bed because of you! I almost DIED. Do you realize that? You almost killed me! But, no; to you it was all just a 'big misunderstanding.' If it hadn't been for Daddy or Nate -"

"Nate? Is that the boy's name; the one that you were trying to protect oh so bravely? I still don't know what he did to you, but I swear the next time I see him -"

"He didn't do anything to me! You did! You left me here, and then turned into this! Doing meth? What's wrong with you, Trace? You're not my brother. At least you're not anymore. I used to look up to you. You were my hero, but now you're gone, and you're gonna stay gone." I turned my head from him. I didn't want to look at him anymore. I didn't want to see the scars or the decaying flesh. I didn't want to see what used to be my brother.

He came and sat down facing me and grabbed my arm. My body tensed once more at his touch. I try to pull my arm away but his grasp just got tighter.

"I don't gotta be gone. You can come with me, Smiley. It's great out there in LA. You'll see." I once again tried to pull my arm away, but once again his grip just got tighter. "Come on Miles. Say you'll go."

"Let go of me, Trace. I ain't going anywhere with you. I don't wanna leave. I love it here. My family is here. My future is here, and I ain't gonna let you ruin that. I'm not gonna go out to LA with you just to watch you die. Please, just leave." He jumped up in anger, knocking over the chair he had once been sitting in.

"Damnit, Miley!" You're going with me and I don't care if you want to or not."

"She's not going anywhere, but you are." I turned my head to the doorway, and I saw him; it was my hero; it was Nate.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Nate just smirked in his face.

"You're gonna attack me in a public place? There are so many witnesses, and given your previous record I don't think the judge will be too willing to overlook this." Trace just growled and looked at me.

"You told him?" Anger was obvious in his eyes. I just hid my face. Trace made a move towards me, but once more Nate cut in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Attacking a patient is worse than a by-stander." Trace just dropped his fist. He walked passed Nate and bumped him on the arm, but did nothing more.

Once Trace was out of the door Nate shut it and came to my bedside. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bed with me. Tears started to stream out of my eyes and I just laid my head on his chest.

"Baby, why are you crying?" He said as he started to stroke my head. "You're alright. You're gonna be okay."

"That's not why I'm crying. I thought I had lost you. I thought that either you were really hurt or that what Trace did had finally scared you; finally made you see that loving me wasn't worth it." He just laughed. It was silent but I could feel it in his chest.

"Babe, ain't nothing gonna scare me away from you. I love you so much Miley Ray. That's not changing." I took a deep breath and hung on to those words. I believed them.

"I love you too, Nate." And with that my eyes fluttered and I was asleep.

**Author's note: hey! Sorry that this one is so short. If I didn't stop it here then this chapter would've been 10 billion words long. So much more is coming. Review pleaseeeeee! I love to know what y'all think! (:**


	10. Should've Known

**Hey so once again a song is being used in this chapter and all rights go to Tim McGraw and Gwyneth Paltrow. Btw it's called Me and Tennessee**

**Chapter 10 – Should've Known**

Miley's POV

It has be 14 days since Nate kicked Trace out of my hospital room, 13 days since the hospital sent me home, 9 days since Demi came over totally freaked out, 6 days since she informed me that her and Colt are now an item, and 2 hours, and 25 minutes since SHE got here. I'm still counting the minutes until SHE leaves. I still remember the moment she got here.

All of my bandages had been off for a good 5 days, but Nate had still insisted helping me do everything. He would work out on the farm with Daddy and then try to take all of my work out of my hands when he got inside. It was starting to get on my nerves, but I liked the fact that he was worried about me. I remember I was bringing out some sweet tea for him and Daddy.

"_Why, thank you, Miss Miley Ray." _I giggled at Nate, just as she pulled up in her little red convertible.

"_Miiiiiiiiileyyyyyy!" _Her shrill voice rang. She walked towards us with her two inch heels getting stuck in the ground every five seconds. I pasted on the fakest smile I could muster.

"_Selena." _ I said through clenched teeth. _"What are you doing here?" _

"_What do you think, silly? I know all about you being in the hospital. Everybody in town hasn't been able to stop talking about it. Something about your brother? I didn't even know you had a brother, Miles, and here I thought we were such good friends." _She flashed the most innocent smile, but I knew exactly what she wanted by coming here. She wanted to see what she could do to hurt me even more.

"_Well don't worry. I'm all fine now. You can go home."_

"_Miley, she's just being nice." _Nate said, butting in. _"She could use help with the house work. Do you think you could help her?" _I flashed Nate a look that could kill.

"_No, I don't. I'm fine."_

"_Nonsense, Miley, I'll be glad to help." _She flashed another smile and I knew that she had Nate hooked.

So right now she was cleaning the dishes. I won't let her near our laundry nor my room, or anything else that could give her a reason to make fun of me. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 5:40; time to start getting dinner ready.

"So I assume you are going to eat with us." I asked her as she scrubbed a plate. She just nodded and I set the table and put all the food on to cook. 40 minutes later we were all sitting around our small dining room table holding hands and saying a prayer.

Once it was done everybody dug in. The conversation started and no one was addressing the fact that it was totally weird eating dinner with the girl that has hated me since she moved here. I couldn't help but notice her staring at Nate while he said something, or how her hand kept inching closer and closer to his. I started stabbing my pieces of chicken even harder with my fork. So much so that Daddy asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I said with my teeth clenched tightly.

"You sure are going to town on that chicken." I gave him a look that said back off, and luckily he is one of those dads who just understands when not to continue. He just started talking to Selena about her dad's job. Finally we came to the end of the worst hour of my life. I quickly started clearing the dishes. I heard Nate offer to walk Selena out to her car and anger spread through my veins. I controlled it and just started scrubbing on the dishes even harder.

5 minutes went by and still Nate hadn't come back inside. _Damn, _I thought, _how long does it take to walk someone to their car? _I decided to go and investigate. I walked out the side door and towards the driveway, and what I saw made my heart drop. Tears stung my eyes and started falling down my cheeks. She was leaned up against her car, and Nate was right against her, kissing her, they way he should've been kissing me.

It hurt to watch, but I couldn't look away. She pulled away and smirked at me with a look that said, 'I've won' and right then, she had, that's when Nate turned and saw me.

"Miley—" I turned and ran back inside the house and up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and fell down onto my bed sobbing. I was so stupid. Nate was the one good thing in my life since my mom died and Trace left. He made me feel so alive for the first time. Not even Jake could do that when we were together. I should've known. Nothing in life is fair.

I heard Nate's footsteps on the stairs. He started banging on my door.

"Miley, please open up. Let me explain. It's not what you think." I jumped up off my bed and opened the door.

"Explain what, Nate? Hmm? I saw you out there making out with her. There's not much you can explain." I tried to slam the door in his face but his hand stopped me.

"There's so much to explain though. Will you please just listen?" I thought for a few seconds. I nodded my head slightly, but didn't move out of the way. If he wanted to talk we could do it right here. "Okay, fine. Last night I went over to her house, and I asked her to come and help you. She was the only girl I knew in this town besides Demi. I didn't know y'all didn't like each other! I told her I really needed her help, because I loved you, but she thought I told her that I loved her. She kissed me out there. I didn't kiss her. I love you, Miley, and I love being in Tennessee. Why would I try to screw that up?" My mind was going just trying to keep up with him.

"You went to her house?" My fury was beyond anything I ever felt. "And you told her you loved her? Wow, Nate, I thought you were different, but you are just like what everyone has warned me about. You're a spoiled little rich brat from out in California who will say anything to get the girl."

"Miley –"

"Go to hell." I slammed the door in his face. I walked back to my bed and started sobbing even more. I felt so stupid. I let some city boy woo me, but it was all just a big lie.

Nate's POV

I slammed the door to my room shut. I grabbed my suitcase and started packing my bags. I was going home. There was no use for me to be here anymore. If Miley hated me then Billy was going to start hating me. I saw my guitar in the corner and I knew I had once last hope. I grabbed it and sat outside of Miley's door and started strumming.

_Baby, I think we both know its gone wrong, wrong, wrong  
>and I know you don't think we can carry it on.<br>I think we both know its gone bad, bad, bad  
>but think of all the good times we had<em>

_Driving to your house, remember when we first met?  
>Dancing on a Friday night under the moonlight<br>talking til the night was gone  
>In the back of your truck with the radio on<em>

_And that old song comes on, together we're singing  
>forever we're singing, when that old song comes on<br>together we're singing, forever we're singing  
>that old country song<em>

Miley's POV

I heard Nate playing outside my door. I knew he was trying to make things better, but my anger got the best of me. He continued to strum, but I decided it was my turn to make up the next verse. I went out and sat down next to him.

(_Nate, _**Miley, **_**both)**_

**Baby, I think we both know it's all right, all right  
>But how can I forget what you did that night?<br>Baby you told me you loved me and Tennessee  
>Where we were gonna live<br>but now you've done a few things that I can't forgive**

**Driving to her house, telling her you love her  
>lying on a Friday night, ring in your pocket<br>lying to me all along  
>in the back of my truck with the radio on<strong>

_**And that old song comes on  
>together we're singing, forever we're singing<br>when that old song comes on  
>together we're singing, forever we're singing<br>to that old country song**_

_I know it went wrong, but we belong  
><em>_**together we're singing, forever we're singing**_

It seemed like right then I was supposed to kiss him, but I thought about his lips on Selena's and couldn't bring myself to do it. I jumped up and ran back into my room; tears once more streaming down my cheeks.

Nate's POV

I sat there alone in front of her door. I took a shaky deep breath, then walking into my room. It was my last chance, and I blew it. I should've kissed her, or done something to make her see that I still loved her, and only her. I should've known. I threw my things into my suitcase. I was heading home.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you like the chapter, but I have some good and bad news. I am leaving for Costa Rica at 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon! It's good for me, but bad for you! I won't be able to update for 9 days! And maybe more. Depends on how tired I am once I get back, but I love leaving you guys in suspense! So Review pleaseeeee! Tell me how horrible I am for sending Nate home, or tell me if you like all the Selena drama. Doesn't really matter just tell me something! Love y'all! 3**


	11. Airports

**Chapter 11 – Airports**

Miley's POV

Expectations. The only way you can truly hurt yourself. I expected so much of Nate when I knew who he was this whole time. If I had expected nothing, I wouldn't have spent the whole night crying. I woke up with puffy eyes, and tears still streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't get the song out of my head or the way Nate's face looked when he saw me watching them. It was as if he was still in shock himself. I looked at my clock. It was 10:30. I sighed. I never slept in this late. I pushed the covers off of myself and decided to go talk to Nate. I walked to his door, and started knocking.

"Nate! Are you awake?" There was no answer. "Nate I know that you might be mad at me, but can you please let me in?" Once again there was no answer. I pushed the door open only to find an empty room. "Nate?"

I rushed down the stairs hoping to find him in the living room, but I was only greeted by Daddy walking in through the door.

"Hey, Miles. Glad to see you are finally awake."

"Daddy, where's Nate?" I asked completely ignoring his greeting.

"I took him to the airport." My heart stopped and time stood still.

"Th-the airport?" My throat was choked up and it took everything I had to get out those two words.

"He told me that it was time for him to go home and who am I to keep someone from their home. He said for me to tell you that he was sorry. I asked him for what but he didn't tell me. Is there something I should know Miley?"

"Later Dad," I said pushing past him. "I have got to get to the airport." I ran to my truck and started it up with the spare key I keep under my seat. I nearly cried when it took three tries to start the engine. I sped down the dirt roads and onto the interstate. The drive to the airport is about 30 minutes and I had the whole time to think of what I was going to say to him. What I could say to make him stay.

I pulled into the parking and took my ticket. I ran towards the check-in counter pushing people out of the way in my attempt to hurry. I could just imagine their thoughts about a 17 year old girl running through the airport in pajama shorts and a tank top with bare feet. I was nearly out of breath by the time I reached the counter.

"What flight is going to LAX today?"

"There is a Delta flight that leaves in 30 minutes. It's too late to buy a ticket or check a bag, if that is what you are asking." 30 minutes? That's all I have to at least try to make an attempt to find him.

"Can I have a gate pass?"

"I'm sorry but you have to be with an actual costumer to get one of those." She looked past me and called the guy in line over.

"Hold up, Sir, I ain't done." The guy looked taken aback, but didn't argue. "Look, can I please get a pass? I am about to lose the one guy that I love, because I am jealous. I woke up this morning to find him gone and I nearly died. I drove all the way here with no shoes and my hair undone and everything. Please, ma'am? I love him and he is the first guy I've ever loved and he makes every single day of my life better. He was there for me when I needed him the most. I can't lose him. Please?"

"That's not my problem." My heart broke at her words.

"Lady!" The guy behind me cut in, "Just give her the gate pass. Have you never known what it felt like to lose the one you love?" The look in the lady's eyes softened.

"Fine." She took what felt like forever to print my pass. She handed me the pass and I turned to the guy that I had yelled at just a few minutes earlier.

"Thanks." I said.

"Go. Don't let him get away." I smiled and then took off running towards the security check-point. I threw my keys into the bin and quickly walked through the metal detector. I waited what seemed like years for my bin to come through. When it finally did I grabbed my keys and ran towards the gate A8. I was sprinting so hard that I was almost out of breath. I arrived at the gate and looked around and saw people still boarding. Nate was no where insight. I guessed he must have already been on the plane.

I ran passed the boarding desk and into the terminal. I heard them yelling after me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Nate. I reached the plane door and the flight attendant stopped me.

"I need your boarding pass miss." I looked past her and saw Nate sitting there in first class. He had is iPod in and was looking out of the window.

"I don't have one, but I'm just gonna talk to that boy right there please?" I could hear the security guys coming down the terminal after me.

"Miss I can't let you on."

"Please," I said begging. "Please?" She held her arm up to block me. "Nate! Nate!" I started yelling. "Nate can you hear me! Nate!" He looked up from the window and looked right at me.

"Miley?" The look on his face was a confused one. I didn't get to look at it long though before the guards came up behind me.

"Miss we are gonna need you to come with us." I saw Nate stand up, but I didn't know if he was actually gonna come towards me or not, but then I heard him speak.

"No, Sir, it's all good. She's with me."

"I don't think you understand –"

"No," Nate said with force, "I don't think you understand, my dad owns half of this company. She's. With. Me." The security guard dropped my arm.

"Fine, but she can't get on the plane."

"That's fine because I'm getting off." He grabbed his bags and stood next to me in the terminal. The security guard gave us a look but then just walked away.

"Nate." I said; my voice barely above a whisper. I wrapped my arms around him and found myself locked in his warm embrace. "Nate." I said once more with tears streaming down my face.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" He asked into my hair. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I thought that I had lost you. My dad told me you had left and I got here as fast as I could. I had to stop you from getting on that plane. I love you, Nate, and I know I overreacted about everything and I should of just believed you when you told me about Selena and then I wouldn't be standing here now looking like a complete-" He cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you, Miley Ray. I love you so much." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I kissed him with everything I had left in me. I knew that everyone in the terminal was staring at us, but I didn't care. I had my love back.

**Author's note: First off, Costa Rica was amazing! I went on a mission trip and met all of these amazing kids, and thanks to everybody who wished me a good trip! (: Next is how did you like this chapter? Was it dramatic enough or was it just stupid? Was it good or was it bad? I love to know what y'all think! Review pleaseeeee! (: Love Y'all! **


End file.
